Just A Little Race
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: To be honest, this wasn't as much exercising for them as it was flirting.


"Hey, soldier. Mind if I join you?" Steve turned to see Natasha coming towards him with a smile on her face. Her hair was in a bun and she wore tennis shoes, a sports bra that displayed just the right amount of cleavage and spandex leggings that showed off her shapely legs. Her toned stomach would've made a lesser man have a nosebleed.

Steve purposely kept his eyes on his hands as he unwrapped them. He'd seen her wear these kind of clothes before when she was in the gym, so he knew she wasn't trying to seduce him. Still, he didn't want to be caught looking at her for too long. "Actually, I just finished my workout, but do you want to join me for a run?"

The redhead pursed her lips. She'd slept in a bit longer than she planned and rushed herself in getting ready because she wanted to spar with Steve. It was one of her favorite things to do in the mornings. She liked spending time with him, and not only so she could occasionally check him out when he didn't notice, but they usually talked qurge a bit too.

After Clint, Steve was the other Avenger she was close to, perhaps even closer because Clint was her best friend. However, with Steve, they were something that was yet to be defined. Yes, they were friends and colleagues like everyone else, but Natasha never got the butterflies when she spent time with the other Avengers.

Steve was the only one who made her feel a thousand different feelings and all of them were wonderful.

"Sure, why not."

When Steve put away the cloth that had been on his knuckles, they went outside. Natasha was by his side, a few inches away at a comfortable distance. More than anything, she wanted to come closer and tell him how she felt, how he touched her like no man ever had, but the words wouldn't come out.

She distracted herself by listening to the happy chirping of birds in the trees and breathed in deeply. A light breeze in the air blew the whisps of hair that had escaped from her ponytail into her face.

"How many times do you usually run around the complex?" Natasha asked him as she began stretching.

"Thirty times." Steve smirked.

Natasha kept stretching more than necessary on purpose, teasing Steve because she knew he was admiring her and she wasn't ashamed to admit - at least, in her head - that she wanted him to look. It stroked her feminine pride like nothing else.

"Think you can keep up?"

His quip made her pause and she could see that smirk on his face as well as hear it in his voice. "Oh, yeah. You shouldn't underestimate me, Rogers." She smirked in return and unceremoniously took off running down the path.

"Hey!" Steve was taken by surprise by her head start, but immediately gave chase and in a handful of seconds, he overtook her. The funny thing was sometimes Natasha would be ahead and sometimes he'd be ahead. To be honest, this wasn't as much exercising for them as it was flirting.

Even still, Natasha didn't slow down, staying close to Steve the entire time. If she hadn't told him that she'd been injected with the Soviet version of his serum, he would've been confused.

It's true that Natasha wasn't a super soldier like Steve, but **damn** , she was formidable as a woman, a spy and an Avenger. It was an honor for him to be able to work with her and witness how she'd grown since their first meeting on the helicarrier. His mind was busy with these thoughts and he failed to notice that Natasha passed him again.

So he cleared his head, focused on running faster and came up behind her once more. This was their thirtieth go around of the complex and Steve decided to tease Natasha the way he'd teased Sam when they first met years ago.

As he reached her elbow, he said, "On your left," and Natasha tripped him, making them tumble off the path onto the freshly cut lawn. Steve was a little shocked which worked in her advantage since she was above him. Her eyes had a mischievous look in them and she draped in such a way that her breasts brushed against his chest.

Steve's breath hitched and he struggled to keep his hands by his sides and not touch her. And dammit, she was begging to be touched. Natasha's tongue flicked out to wet her lips, eyes dark with lust as her fingers sensually stroked his collarbone. She knew exactly what she was doing and the upturned corners of those full lips said that she was enjoying it too.

She was too much woman for him.

Before he could make an attempt at speaking, Natasha beat him to the punch. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "On your _top_ ," then she got off him - not before brushing her lithe body against his once more - and casually strolled back into the complex.

Damn, I didn't see that coming, Steve thought. His lips curved upwards in a grin. Natasha: 1. Steve: 0. _Until next time..._


End file.
